


A Friend In Need (Invites You To A Threesome)

by velvetjinx



Series: Discovery [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Play, Facials, Kink, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Masturbation, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Or Is It?, Oral Sex, Pining, Praise Kink, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, only time will tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Sam has a plan to get Bucky to notice Steve. And if that plan involves having a threesome with his boyfriend and Steve, well, that's just a sacrifice he's willing to make. For the greater good, of course.





	A Friend In Need (Invites You To A Threesome)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my MCU kink bingo card square Sam Wilson/Scott Lang/Steve Rogers

“Have you seen Steve recently?” Sam asked as he lay in bed that night, Scott’s head pillowed on his chest.

“Cap? Yeah, saw him today at the compound,” Scott replied, the note of awe in his tone which always appeared when he talked about Steve. Sam couldn’t help but smile fondly. No matter how long Scott and Steve had been working together, Scott was still such a dorky fanboy.

“I think there’s something up with him,” Sam said at length. “He barely smiles, and when he does it looks forced.”

Scott propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Sam. “What do you think might be wrong?”

“No idea.” Sam shrugged. “He’s not happy, though, that’s for damn sure. I should talk to him tomorrow.”

“And right now?” Scott asked, smirking.

Sam drew him into a kiss.

***

The following day, Sam flopped down on the sofa in the compound common room next to Steve, who was sitting alone, staring morosely at the ceiling.

“Hey, Steve.”

“Hey, Sam,” Steve replied, glancing over and managing a wan smile.

Sam sighed. “Come on, man, spill. You’re obviously unhappy about something. And you know you can tell me anything.”

Steve’s face fell. “It’s nothing, really. Nothing anyone can do anything about, anyway.”

Sam frowned, then looked over to where Scott and Bucky were tussling over who got to use the coffee machine next. A fond smile spread over his features, and Steve sighed.

“I just. I guess I wish I had what you guys have.”

Sam shot Steve a glance. “Are you trying to tell me you like Scott?”

“What? No!” Steve held up his hands. “Not Scott, and not you either before you get any ideas.”

“Then who…?” Sam followed Steve’s gaze to where Bucky was triumphantly using the coffee machine while Scott looked on, pouting. “Oh. Oh, damn, Steve.”

Steve shrugged. “It’s always been this way; or at least, as long as I can remember. It’s just that sometimes it gets to me. It’s fine. I’ll get past it again and go back to normal.”

Sam couldn’t stop a frown forming. “Why don’t you talk to him?”

“And say what? I know you’re my best friend but I’ve loved you since we were kids, wanna get dinner sometime? No, Sam. That kind of thing only works in romantic comedies. He’d turn me down, nicely, and then our friendship would be weird.”

“But…”

Steve shook his head. “No buts, Sam. It’s not happening.”

Sam sighed. He was going to have to bring in outside help.

***

“So Cap has been in love with Barnes all this time?” Scott’s eyes widened. “Man, that… that must suck for him.”

“Yeah. I just wish there was something I could do to help.” Sam thought for a moment. “Well, there is one thing that might help, but I don’t know if it would work.”

“What?”

“We could always try and make Barnes jealous. If it works, we know that Cap has a chance. If not, well, we tried.”

Scott narrowed his eyes. “And how do you suppose we make Barnes jealous?”

“Well.” Sam cleared his throat. “How about we, uh, invite him to join us for a night? Just one night! I mean, I know you think he’s hot, and it’s not like I haven’t noticed too.”

“Really?” Scott asked, raising an eyebrow. “I hadn’t thought he was your type.”

Sam laughed. “Pretty sure Steve Rogers is _everyone’s_ type. But like I said, it would only be a one off thing. What do you think?”

“Hmm. I think,” Scott said, pulling Sam in for a kiss, “that we should do it. In the interest of helping Cap out, of course.”

“Oh absolutely,” Sam deadpanned. “That’s the only reason.”

Scott grinned.

***

The following day, Sam found Steve alone in the kitchen, cup of coffee in hand, staring unseeing into its murky depths. He looked up as Sam approached.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Steve,” Sam said quietly. “I’m glad you’re here. I wanted to ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

Sam bit his lip. “Scott and I were wondering, uh. If you’d maybe like to join us tonight?”

“What, for dinner?” Steve asked, expression confused.

“Um. No. Not for dinner.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Oh. Oh! You mean…? Wow. Um, I’m flattered, but… I’m not a pity fuck,” he finished, eyes flashing.

Sam laughed. “You think this is pity? Steve. Haven’t you seen the way Scott looks at you when you’re not paying attention? And also when you are? And also, have you looked in a mirror recently? This isn’t anything close to a pity fuck. Think of it more as a fun night between friends who care about you and want to help you out of this funk you’re in.”

Steve frowned. “So… one night?”

“One night. If you want it.”

Steve pursed his lips, then nodded. “One night. If you two can get me out of my own head for a little while, I’d appreciate it.”

“Oh, we will,” Sam replied, tone a promise. “Don’t you worry about that.”

***

At eight that night, there was a knock at Sam and Scott’s door. When Sam went to open it, Steve stood outside, looking as though he didn’t quite know what to do with his hands. 

“Hey, Steve,” Sam said, smiling. “Come on in.”

Steve nodded and followed Sam inside, closing the door behind him. Sam really enjoyed living at the compound—they not only got a bedroom, but a living room and bathroom of their own. Only their kitchen was shared, although there was also a communal living room too.

“So, uh…”

“Hey, Cap!” Scott called from the bedroom. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“No need,” Sam called back. “We’re coming to join you.”

“Already?” Steve asked, twisting his fingers nervously. “I mean, aren’t we gonna… work up to that?”

Sam shot him a gentle smile. “Steve. We all know why we’re here. No need for preamble. I’m not gonna give you a chance to overthink this.”

Steve nodded, and Sam grabbed his hand, leading him through to the bedroom. Scott was sitting on the bed with his laptop, and shut it when the other two entered. “How are you doing, Cap?”

“Steve,” Steve said quietly. “If we’re gonna do this, you’ve gotta call me Steve.”

“Sorry,” Scott mumbled. “Steve.”

Sam gave Scott a short nod, then placed his palm on Steve's cheek, drawing him in until he was a hair’s breadth away. “Tell me if you don’t want this. Tell me now, and you can leave, no harm, no foul.”

Steve took a deep breath, and closed the distance between them. His lips moved cautiously over Sam’s, until Sam pressed closer, deepening the kiss, and Steve moaned against him. 

Drawing back, Sam cleared his throat. “Scott, go and stand next to Steve.” Scott nodded and immediately did as he was told. “Undress each other.”

Steve looked at Sam in surprise, but seemed to catch on quickly to the game, and turned to Scott. They began to strip each other slowly, and Sam nodded. “You’re allowed to kiss each other while you do this, you know.”

Steve glanced at Sam, grinning, and pulled Scott into a kiss. Scott squeaked, but kissed back enthusiastically, his hand coming down to cup Steve through his pants. Sam cleared his throat again, loudly, and Scott pulled his hand back as though he’d been burned. 

“Did I say you could touch yet?” Scott shook his head. “I said strip each other, so do. As. You’re. Told.”

Steve was flushed now, whether with embarrassment or arousal Sam wasn’t sure. All he knew was that the blush extended down his chest, past his nipples, and he looked delectable. Sam hadn’t really thought about Steve in a sexual context before that day—at least, not since their first meeting—and although it was strange, he was glad that they had this one night together.

Once the other two were naked, Sam stepped forward. “Now you can both strip me.”

They set to it immediately, and soon Sam was naked too, his cock already half hard. 

“Now, Steve. You’ve been quite good. What would you like?”

Steve looked at the floor and muttered something so quietly that Sam couldn’t quite make it out. 

“What?”

Steve looked up, flush darkening. “I said, maybe you could punish me?”

“For what?”

Steve’s gaze dropped again. “For everything.”

Sam’s heart broke a little. To know that Steve didn’t think he was good enough, to know that he blamed himself for every little thing, was painful. Still, maybe he could help, even just a little. 

“Okay. Come over and bend over my knee.”

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, and Steve bent over, his own hardening cock rubbing against Sam’s thigh. Sam ran his hand over that perfect, pert ass, squeezing slightly, then drew his hand back and smacked the middle of Steve's right asscheek hard.

“Count.”

Steve nodded. “One!” Sam spanked him again, this time on the left asscheek. “Two!” 

Sam kept going, alternating between cheeks, until Steve tearfully shouted, “Twenty!” Then Sam stopped, rubbing at the bright red flesh gently. 

“Good boy, Steve. Such a good boy. You did so well.”

Steve sniffled, nodding, and Sam felt Steve's cock jump against his leg, smearing precome over his skin. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Stay on your knees, please. Scott, you may join him.” When they were both kneeling at his feet, Sam stood up from the bed. “Since you’re both such good boys, you can share the reward of sucking me. Do you want that?” They both nodded. “You’re both so good. Well, go ahead then.”

Steve was the first to lean forward, taking the head of Sam's cock into his mouth and sucking gently. Sam moaned, his right hand going to the back of Steve's head encouragingly. Scott leaned in then, lapping at Sam's balls, and Sam began petting Scott's hair with his left hand. 

“Oh fuck, yeah, you’re both so good. Both such good little cocksuckers.”

Steve moaned as he sucked, and Scott shifted so he was sucking kisses up Sam’s shaft. When he reached Steve’s mouth, Steve pulled off and they kissed messily above Sam's cock, then switched, Scott sucking at the head while Steve worked the shaft. 

Sam watched them both, fascinated, the sight turning him on almost as much as the feel of what they were doing to him. To have two beautiful men on their knees, so focused only on his pleasure, was almost too much. His cock was constantly leaking precome now, flooding Steve's mouth as he sucked on the head.

“Mmm, yeah, suck my cock, such good boys, and I bet you love it, don’t you? You love having a cock in your mouth, love it when it leaks over your tongue.”

Steve nodded, wide eyed, and that was almost enough to tip Sam over the edge by itself. He took a deep breath, widening his stance, and Scott took the hint, sucking a finger into his mouth and getting it wet before trailing it back to press inside Sam's ass. Steve caught on quickly and did the same, pushing his finger in beside Scott’s and moving in counterpoint. Sam was moaning almost constantly now, too turned on even to think as his pleasure built. 

“Oh, fuck, you’re both so good, you’re gonna make me come. Want me to come on your faces, is that what you want?” They both nodded, and Sam damn near bit through his lip. “Yeah, bet you both want to be covered in my spunk. Oh god, sit back, I’m getting close!”

They both sat back, heads together, and Sam grasped his cock, stroking frantically as he aimed it at their faces. He was so close, he was gonna come, gonna come, gonna…

“Coming!” he gasped out, and they both closed their eyes just in time as he came in white strips across their faces. Steve got most of it, and what spurted into his mouth he swallowed immediately, before opening his mouth again, catching every drop he could. 

Sam shuddered through his orgasm, then slumped. “God, you both look so good covered in my spunk.” He looked at them thoughtfully. “I think I wanna see Scott fuck you, Steve. What do you think?”

Steve nodded, and Sam pulled them both to their feet, leading them to the bed where they all clambered on. 

“On your back, Steve, and don’t think you’re getting any prep. Scott’s gonna fuck you hard and fast, make you forget your own name.”

“Please!” Steve gasped, and Sam looked at him appraisingly. He took the lube and a condom from the bedside table and handed it to Scott, who took it eagerly. He put on the condom and slicked up his cock, then positioned himself above Steve. Sam nodded, and Scott began to push inside as Steve grasped the sheets below him, moaning. 

“How long has it been, Steve?” Sam asked, and Steve closed his eyes briefly. 

“Six months.”

So since Barnes had rejoined the fold, then. Sam was overcome with the urge to wrap Steve in a hug, but now wasn’t the time. Instead, he nodded at Scott, who was now fully seated inside Steve. 

“Fuck him now, Scott. There’s a good boy.”

Scott braced himself and began to thrust, and Steve began to moan on every movement. His cock was rock hard and leaking precome onto his stomach, and Sam reached down to stroke him. Steve gasped, more precome leaking from the slit, and Sam ran his fingers through the mess, sucking it into his mouth. 

“Mmm, Steve, god, you taste so good,” Sam told him.

“Thank you,” Steve groaned, fucking himself down onto Scott’s cock as Scott rode him hard. 

Sam lay beside Steve, leaning over and sucking hickies onto his neck. Steve let out a garbled curse, and Sam smiled against his skin.

“Gonna mark you all up so you remember this every time you look in the mirror, how does that sound?”

“Please!” 

Scott leaned down to kiss Steve as Sam nipped Steve's ear, before kissing down to his clavicle and sucking another mark onto his skin. 

“I’m getting close,” Scott gasped out, and Sam smiled. 

“Come for us, Scott. Good boy.”

Scott whined low in his throat, his thrusts speeding up and becoming more erratic, then moaned as he came hard, shuddering through it. He stilled, dipping his head to kiss Steve again. Sam reached down to stroke Steve's cock, and Steve groaned against Scott’s lips.

“Come on, Steve,” Sam murmured. “We want to see you come, don’t we, Scott?”

Scott nodded. “Yeah, Steve. Come on. Come for us.”

“Fuck, I’m so close, don’t stop!” Steve gasped out. Scott pulled out, replacing his cock with three fingers, and together he and Sam pleasured Steve until he cried out, cock spurting over his chest and stomach. His face went slack as he came, and in that moment he was more gorgeous than Sam had ever seen. 

Sam kissed him through the aftershocks, then turned him to Scott so they could kiss too. Steve’s hair was ruffled and he looked slightly sex-dazed. In that moment, Sam could have done it all over again, and slightly regretted that it was only a one-time thing. But when Scott turned to him and kissed him, and his heart swelled with love, he knew that Steve was not for them. He just hoped that his plan worked out.

At length, Steve cleared his throat. “I, uh, guess I’d better get back to my room.”

Sam nodded. “If that’s what you want.”

“Yeah. But…” Steve's face lit up in a shy smile. “But thanks, you guys.”

“Believe me, it was our pleasure,” Sam replied, laughing. “But if you want to think of it as a favor then sure, you go ahead.”

Steve grinned and clambered off the bed, pulling his clothes on. He looked rumpled and well fucked, and Sam’s cock twitched at the sight. 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow?” Steve asked, pausing at the bedroom door. Scott and Sam nodded, and Steve ducked his head before leaving. They heard the outer door open and close, and Scott flopped down next to Sam, snuggling into the circle of his arms. 

“That was fun,” Scott said, yawning.

“Would you do it again?”

Scott shook his head. “It was nice as a one time thing, but let’s face it: I have you. I don’t need Steve too. Yeah, maybe I hero worship him a little, but I love _you_.”

Sam kissed him, and sent a prayer up to anyone who might be listening that Bucky realize what was right in front of him. Steve deserved to have love. 

Scott’s breathing deepened as he lay on Sam’s chest, and Sam kissed the top of his head. He was a lucky guy, and all he could do was wish Steve the same.


End file.
